Haunted
by Lermario
Summary: "What if... That's all I could think about here on the Underworld..." "His voice.. it was just so desperate, trying to prove I was still alive" Join Bianca di Angelo as she pours her feelings out to you. Read and Review please! Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

"Haunted"

* * *

Author's note: Ok so, Yo guys! This is my first story for Percy Jackson and the Olympians and I wanted my first story for it to be of an uncommon couple... But it's still kinda' possible, plus I love Bianca! (not just because we share the same name)

Disclamer: So I obviously don't own the Percy Jackson series and the few lines of Haunted by the amazing Taylor Swift (who should totally get back together with Taylor Lautner) and other artists...

* * *

Bianca di Angelo POV:

What if... That's all I could think about here at the Underworld. It's just not the same, you know.. I mean I get special treatment and all that stuff cause I'm Hades' kid- wait I mean dad's kid.. And I pretty much didn't do anything wrong in my oh-so-short-life, so I've got no punishments.

I remember how it was like to get here; it was definitely like falling. I heard Percy's voice- it was so desperate, trying to prove I was still alive. But Hades' I was not! And I know what you're thinking, "Oooh Little Death Girl has a crush..." Please. Don't get me started on that, im dead for Zeus' sake! I'm dead...

I remember all the chances I had to live "Young, Wild, and Free" again but I refused. And how dare I think of those words! Young... Wild... Free... Ugh, snap outta' it, Bianca! But damn, damn, damn, I never really wanted to be left like this- like all I thought at first was "Come on, come on don't leave me like this"- uhhh Im thinking about stuff I can't again!

_Stupid Bianca.._

_Stupid Death.._

_Stupid Monster.._

_Stupid Fath-_

Ok. Woah there! You went a little far there, back to the what-ifs if you don't wanna get burned.

_What If I didn't die.._

_What If I took the Chance.._

_What if I loved Percy.._

_What if I told him in the IM'S.._

_What If he loved me back.._

_But I can't think of what-ifs here in the Underworld because, I can't turn back and now im Haunted._

* * *

THE END! Long live Bianca di Angelo! Please, please, please review guys! I'd love to hear your feedback. And thank the gods' my first fic for PJ wasn't that bad, I think soo... So ya, pleasseee reviewww!


	2. Chapter 2

"Haunted"

Author's note: Ok so, Yo guys! This is my first story for Percy Jackson and the Olympians and I wanted my first story for it to be of an uncommon couple... But it's still kinda' possible, plus I love Bianca! (not just because we share the same name)

Disclamer: So I obviously don't own the Percy Jackson series and the few lines of Haunted by the amazing Taylor Swift (who should totally get back together with Taylor Lautner) and other artists...

Bianca di Angelo POV:

What if... That's all I could think about here at the Underworld. It's just not the same, you know.. I mean I get special treatment and all that stuff cause I'm Hades' kid- wait I mean dad's kid.. And I pretty much didn't do anything wrong in my oh-so-short-life, so I've got no punishments.

I remember how it was like to get here; it was definitely like falling. I heard Percy's voice- it was so desperate, trying to prove I was still alive. But Hades' I was not! And I know what you're thinking, "Oooh Little Death Girl has a crush..." Please. Don't get me started on that, im dead for Zeus' sake! I'm dead...

I remember all the chances I had to live "Young, Wild, and Free" again but I refused. And how dare I think of those words! Young... Wild... Free... Ugh, snap outta' it, Bianca! But damn, damn, damn, I never really wanted to be left like this- like all I thought at first was "Come on, come on don't leave me like this"- uhhh Im thinking about stuff I can't again!

_Stupid Bianca.._

_Stupid Death.._

_Stupid Monster.._

_Stupid Fath-_

Ok. Woah there! You went a little far there, back to the what-ifs if you don't wanna get burned.

_What If I didn't die.._

_What If I took the Chance.._

_What if I loved Percy.._

_What if I told him in the IM'S.._

_What If he loved me back.._

_But I can't think of what-ifs here in the Underworld because, I can't turn back and now im Haunted._

THE END! Long live Bianca di Angelo! Please, please, please review guys! I'd love to hear your feedback. And thank the gods' my first fic for PJ wasn't that bad, I think soo... So ya, pleasseee reviewww!


End file.
